Sacrifice
by Lemon Berry
Summary: Spoiler from HoH! What if Bob didn't press the button? What if Damasen didn't show up to help? What if Percy pressed the button instead to save his loved one, Annabeth. It's almost like suicide. There's absolutely no way he can win against all those monsters. But Percy is Percy and he'll do anything he can to save his friends, especially Annabeth. R&R! One-shot.


**Hi guys. PJO one-shot. I got this idea from a post on google+. Well...it's not my best fanfiction, but I hope you guys liked it :D**

**Sacrifice**

_Annabeth_

She was pushed into the elevator as more monsters were about to attack.

"No!" Annabeth cried. It can't be this way, it isn't fair.

She stuck her foot outside to keep the doors from closing. They'd both get out of this place; she'd make sure of it.

"Annabeth! Go! I'll make it out eventually!" Percy hissed.

Annabeth had already pretty much got her whole body out of the elevator, just keeping a foot inside.

"You can't!" Tears were streaming down were face like a river. "No, Percy…! You can't make it out!"

He gave her his crooked grin that she'd learned to love. "I'll make it out, I'm Percy Jackson. Believe in me."

His calm, confident words made her choke. Her protests were cut off when Percy gave her a quick kiss that was probably going to be their last.

"I love you, Wise Girl." He whispered, before pushing her into the elevator.

Annabeth just sat there. No crying, no screaming, nothing. Shock. She felt the whole world disappear in front of her. Everything was black and white; her only reason to live had been taken away. _Believe in me._ Percy's words echoed through her mind. _Believe in me. _How? He was half-dying and facing pretty much all the monsters they'd ever fought at once. _Why? I could have stayed there. At least we would have faced death together. And we'd be together forever. _She knew why Percy did what he did, but she refused to accept it. "_Are you going to let his sacrifice go to waste? Would you like you thinking like this?" _It sounded like her mother. Whoever was talking knew Percy wouldn't make it out. It's practically a fact. _I love you, Wise Girl. _A part of her snapped at that. Her Athena side was taking over. She had to keep living. She had to defeat Gaea with the others. She had to keep fighting, for Percy's sake.

_Percy_

He sighed peacefully Annabeth got to part 1 of safety. Now all he had to do was part 2: fend off the monsters for 12 minutes. While fighting the monsters with one hand. He prayed to his enemies to let him live just 12 more minutes, and then he'd die in their hands willingly. As the monsters advanced, Percy sliced and slashed through them. He smiled. _Wow, smiling in Tartarus, what kind of person am I?_ At least he can die being proud I protected Annabeth. As Riptide got heavier in his hand, he felt the last few seconds of 12 minutes pass. He sensed a _ding _telling him 12 minutes was over. Riptide dropped out of his hands and he dropped to the ground in a puddle of blood. He closed his eyes and sighed. _I'm ready. _

"Percy!"

_Annabeth_

Annabeth fell out of the elevator, motionless.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth heard her friend's footsteps as they neared her. Hazel helped her sit up and fed her some ambrosia.

"Annabeth…Where's Percy?"

She couldn't help it. She burst into tears again. She hated the crew seeing her like this, but she couldn't help it. She sobbed miserably. The others seemed to get the message.

"Guys…"

Everyone turned towards his voice. Nico. Annabeth gasped and nearly died when she saw the body Nico was carrying. He gently laid Percy down and looked away, ashamed.

Annabeth ran over to his body that was covered with cuts, bruises, blood and dust, "Percy…Percy…? Come on…Seaweed Brain…didn't you say we were going to…" The memories they'd plan to have together. Ruined.

"I'm sorry…" Nico whispered, "I was too late…"

Annabeth felt like strangling the guy. But what mattered. Percy was gone.

"Hey guys…it looks like Percy was smiling…" Leo pointed out quietly.

Piper put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "He was smiling because he was proud he could protect the person he loved most."

**:( Percy...I might rewrite this a little since it was a little rushed. But I hoped you guys liked this. :) R&R!**


End file.
